


In Love With Complicated

by demayo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama, Eventual Romance, Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demayo/pseuds/demayo
Summary: (warning; possible ooc for narrative purposes? It's fiction what can I say. No beta-ing. I just want my ideas out.)Being normal is easy. Smile, tell her you love her act perfect like you're somebody else. But what happens when you fall in love with one of her best friends...that's a BOY? Running away is impossible when your mask is breaking. And Jonah quickly finds out he's no good actor.A/N: Jonah's self discovery of his bisexuality, and Cyrus's collage of anxiety attacks.





	In Love With Complicated

 

“Dont look.” Buffy said shielding Cyrus’ view, protecting him from Andi and Jonah locking lips in the back of the theater. The blindness causing him to gasp.

 

 TJ growled, his face scrunched in annoyance on the other side of Cyrus. "What the hell!" TJ cursed. What was Andi doing? Wasn't she aware Cyrus had a crush on Jonah? TJ was positive Cyrus told him Andi knew along with Buffy, who still had Cyrus’ eyes covered.  


 

“W-What?” Cyrus squirmed with curiosity. What could they be so shocked about? What in the world was going on? He lifted his hands to pry the one Buffy had on his face. Buffy whispered again, this time much louder, raging with disappointment in the girl and frowning. “Oh, my God we have got to get out of here.”  


 

TJ joined looks with Buffy, and nodded. She was right. This wasn't a good place for Cyrus to be right now, or ever. 

“Come on, let's ditch this joint.” TJ spat,  grabbing Cyrus by the wrist and tugging him along with Buffy.

 

“Guys, for real you're scaring me. What exactly are you hidin..g..from..” Cyrus’ words died within him before they could come out. Turning around to catch Jonah kissing his best friend, Andi. He didn't register it at first, blinking, from sudden shock. The second time was from a wetness as his deep brown eyes formed pools of hot tears dangerously close to streaming down his cheeks. He didn't dare blink a third time, from fear they would fall. 

 

Cyrus's despair filling him up past the brink of what his eyes, heart and soul could contain, crying puddles as he rushed out of the theater shoving Buffy and TJ along with anyone else in the way of the exit.

 

TJ ran after Cyrus with Buffy idle behind them, yelling at the heartbroken boy to wait and trying to keep up.

 

“Jonah.. I want to be your girlfriend.” Andi admitted out loud, breaking apart from their kiss. She hadn't heard TJ, or even noticed Buffy shaking her head at her madly, lost in Jonah's perfect emerald eyes.

 

“Please say yes.”

 

Jonah opened his mouth but before he could respond he turned around TJ’s voice echoing through the theater and catching a glimpse of Cyrus. 

“W-What was that..?”   
  


 

* * *

Buffy joined up with TJ and Cyrus, finally leaving the theater. Cyrus's head in his hands, tears sifting through his fingers. “Breath, Cyrus.” Buffy instructed, rubbing Cyrus’ back as he hiccuped between taking breaths. 

 

She's never seen Cyrus so upset, maybe when they were kids but not like this. His eyes were puffy and his lips were so red. The color of his skin, paled in comparison. It was awful to watch someone who she grew up with happy all the time, fall apart infront of her.  


 

“I'm going to talk to her.” Buffy shot up from the bench hand withdrawing from Cyrus’ back.

 

 

“N-N-No!” He managed to protest snatching her by the wrist. His voice, hallow like an empty vase. He felt like it after crying so hard and after watching the love of his life, Jonah kiss his best friend. Why did she have to display it like that? Couldn't Andi be a little more discreet about it??

 

“Please…. D..Don't..le..leave h-her alone.” He sobbed, wiping his wet face in a dry cottony sleeve.

 

“Jonah. L-Loves..Andi.”

 

TJ glared at nothing, pacing in place. “So what! She needs to say sorry for what she did back there. That's not right, Cyrus.”

 

“I hate to say this, but.. TJ’s right..I need to talk to Andi. I'm not ok with whatever happened back there. Not just because you're upset, but because she’s our friend, Cyrus. Andi should know better.”

 

“Please... n-n-not n-now!.. Ple..please!...” Cyrus begged, wishing Buffy and TJ would just leave Andi and Jonah alone and stop talking about it. The faster they did, the easier it would be to forget. 

 

Cyrus’ breaths became worse as more tears stained his sleeve. Knowing deep down that even if they stopped talking about it, there wasn't any chance the mental picture would erase from his mind.

 

“Ok.” Buffy sat back down next to her small friend, afraid to leave his side. TJ never felt as close as he did to Buffy than he did now, equally sharing looks of concern for the tear stained boy whose head was buried in the pit of his elbow. 

 

“I'm going home. I'm sorry if I ruined your time at the theater.” Cyrus said faintly from all the energy and life drained out of him and scooped himself up, wobbling a foot off the bench. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to be alone right now. Everything was faded, vision fogged up by steady flow of tears and he didn't care, nothing mattered except the sleep Cyrus was getting when he arrived home, slamming and locking the door shut to his room.

 

* * *

 

The window’s piercing light woke Cyrus up from his long hibernation. Stinging his eyes, and sealing them shut. 

 

The blankets couldn't cover the light even if Cyrus wanted it too and he felt too weak to even lift his head anyway. He was dehydrated, rolling on his side to force himself up and shuffling on his feet to his dresser for the time on his phone. 

 

Cyrus squinted to look over his phone’s screen again. He was seeing double. 

 

The numbers were meshed together, he must have been seeing things. He never had over 20 notifications from one night. Wondering if any of them would explain this hangover-like state he's been in.

 

There was one from TJ, Buffy, Jonah and Andi altogether. He decided he'd save Jonah's for last.. have to save best for last right? And opened Buffy’s first, reading each of hers-

 

**_BUFFY: Cyrus how are you feeling?? Checking up on you pls text back..or call!! Love B_ **

 

**_BUFFY: Hellooo Cyrus? Are you awake?_ **

 

**_BUFFY: Ok Cyrus seriously! ! Reply when you wake up it's important!!_ **

 

Nothing strange, but Buffy needing _something_ _important_ stirred Cyrus’ streak of curiosity. Next, was Andi. Cryus scrolled up to thumb her name open and tripped back when he heard a pounding on his door followed by a loud voice

 

“Cyruus? Honey? Wake up sweetie, beauty sleep is over! It's three in the afternoon! Cyrus’ mom shouted  from the other side of Cyrus’ door. 

 

Cyrus shrieked, he had no clue how late he actually slept in. Looking up to his ceiling and thanking out loud it was the weekend. He rubbed his rear as he ascended from his fall on the floor  


shouting back. "I am awake, mom!!"

 

“Good! Get dressed, your friend is here!!”  


 

* * *

 

 

"You scared the hell out of me!" He heard a familiar voice call out from downstairs as he made his way down immediately engulfed into a giant hug. It was none other than Buffy, Cyrus was relieved to see Buffy, if anyone else caught him with this birdsnest of a bedhead, he'd be using his bed for more than just sleeping and hide under it. 

 

"Sorry...I kinda slept in..." Cyrus rubbed his sore eyes adjusting to the light, while Buffy ruffled Cyrus' hair and giving him a new style.

 

"You sure did." Cyrus's mom said from the kitchen, picking up a plate of fruit for Cyrus and fixing one for Buffy, laying down apple slices. 

 

"That explains why you didn't answer me earlier." Buffy replied sardonically, sitting across from Cyrus and holding up her phone showing Cyrus the lists of many texts he never replied to. Cyrus apologized, nibbling through a piece of his cinnamon apple slice at the table. "I opened some of them--Oh! Right! What was it important you wanted to tell me?" Cyrus remembered, gaining his energy back with the help of delicious fructose.  


 

Buffy picked up a piece of fruit off her plate too, thanking Mrs. Goodman. She halted before she could take a bite and opened her mouth, frowning. 

 

Buffy froze, she couldn't tell Cyrus. He was doing so much better than yesterday Cyrus! If Buffy told him now, she was afraid yesterday would happen all over again. She wasn't even sure if Cyrus remembered anything judging how long he's slept in and his usual care-free behavior was back on autopilot.  


 

"Knowing if you're OK is important isn't it?" Buffy replied with a hint of nervousness, trying to smile.

 

Cyrus shook his head, unable to reply with his mouthful of fruit. He hadn't known how hungry he was until he actually started eating and clearing his plate. His mother came over after he finished, distributing celery for Cyrus and Buffy.

Buffy being Buffy, he supposed. His phone pinged slightly grabbing his attention, deciding to ignore it in favor of talking to Buffy. But Buffy's attention stayed on Cyrus's device, eyes glued to the hand that held it. "You're not going to answer that?" Buffy said. She'd be lying if she wasn't curious.

 

"It's okay. I don't want to be rude to the Buff'." Cyrus answered, referring to the wonderfully curly haired girl sitting across from him. Buffy laughed at the name, pointing a finger. "It's okay, Cyrus. you know I don't mind." Buffy assured.

 

Well it wasn't like he didn't have a truckload of messages to begin with. Cyrus shrugged, awakening the screen...and It was from..Jonah.

 

Cyrus choked. His chest, mysteriously tightens as all the events from yesterday hit him like a tidal wave crashing in and dropping the stick of celery from his hand. "Cyrus? What's wrong? Who is it?" Buffy asked, rising from her chair, face painted with concern.

 

"It's J-J-Jo..." He couldn't finish, breath stuck in his throat, tears pelting the table. His mother lifted her head from the sink, clanking the dishes noticing the sudden shift in the atmosphere. "Cyrus?" She called, walking over to his curled form. "Tell me, what's going on." She replied, hand hovering over her son's back.

 

"I c-can't breath--" Cyrus managed to mutter, the space tightening around his chest, feeling like he was in a box. His mom backed away giving him some room Buffy already at the other side of Mrs. Goodman to help Cyrus.  "It's happening--" Buffy said, staring at Mrs. Goodman with fear in her eyes.  


 

"He's having an anxiety attack." Mrs. Goodman finished for Buffy, quickly fixing Cyrus a cup of water. "It's okay, Cyrus. Remember, just _breath_." 

 

He was trying. The memory of Andi and Jonah's moment together sending daggers straight through his heart--he hasn't moved on from Jonah yet. Wasn't sure if he ever will, but today Cyrus had to try. Starting with breathing. It felt like the world was lowering down on him, crushing his soul. He nodded at his mom's instructions, sniffling through tears and drinking the water taking a deep breath in, then out. Buffy's hand patting Cyrus's back as he gulped the liquid down and almost choking.

 

Cyrus, wanted to be alone again. He didn't want his friend to worry about him more than she already has. But Buffy didn't want to leave Cyrus, despite understanding there was nothing more she could do to stop him from crying, hugging him tightly before dragging herself out and leaving. His mother asked him what was wrong once or twice, Cyrus lost count before she stopped to give him some time to let his emotions run course.

 

* * *

 

 

Cheek in palm, Jonah's other hand occupied itself fiddling with a squishy babytater. It wasn't as entertaining as when Cyrus did it--he had a very silly imagination Jonah admired and loved listening to, coming up with random stories spontaneously. He'd make a great writer someday, Jonah thought gazing at the single tater and abandoning it to glance at his phone.  


Zero messages. He opened a new draft, reading the old ones he sent:

 

 **JONAH:** Hey I saw you @ the theater yesterday! 

10:46

 **JONAH:** everything ok ?

10:46 **  
**

**JONAH:** I don't mean tobother u I just haven't heard frm u all day

12:00

 **JONAH:** We're going to the Spoon now

2:30

**JONAH:** Hope 2 see u there (:

2:31

 

Jonah erased all three drafts. He couldn't send any of these. He didn't want scare Cyrus away by texting him so much. His drafts, starting with questions like:

 

_ Are you ignoring me?  _

_ Did I do something to upset you? Why are you hanging out with TJ all the time? Does TJ know we're best friends? How come you're ignoring me and not him?  
_

 

All of these questions, Jonah wanted answered himself. And Jonah wasn't sure _why_ , but he was slowly finding TJ more and more annoying since becoming part of the GHC. When did TJ Kippen, and Cyrus get close anyway? He thought Buffy and Andi didn't like him. TJ wasn't even there and Jonah was annoyed about it. He even noticed Cyrus avoided him more since TJ began mingling with their clique, balling a fist up in frustration.

 

Andi sighed next to Jonah eyes stuck to the narrow door, waiting for Buffy to enter it with Cyrus. what was Buffy taking so long? She jolted from her seat, catching a glimpse of Buffy's bouncy hair through the glass windows causing Andi to beam up in excitement. But Andi's excitement didn't last long when Cyrus didn't enter beside Buffy.

 

"Where's Cyrus? I thought he was coming!" Andi interjected as Buffy entered the Spoon. "He _was_." Was all Buffy said before sitting down with Andi and Jonah grabbing a spoonful of baby taters and stalling a conversation she wasn't ready to have.  


 

"Well, where is he??" Andi questioned again, turning towards Buffy for an answer as Buffy munched on their taters. Buffy mumbled swallowing then clearing her throat.

 

"He's..he's sick." She settled with, staring down at her knees.  


 

"What! We should send him some tea!" Andi yelled, making all the customer's stare at her. Cece always prepared her a fresh warm cup when she had a cold. She knew Cyrus wouldn't drink it without it sugar or ice to chill it with, but she'd make him do it anyway. It was for Cyrus's own good.  


 

"It's pretty bad, he says he doesn't want anyone over right now." Buffy replied. 

 

"I agree with Andi." Jonah interrupted the conversation, leaning back in his seat. "We should do something."  Jonah felt awful for spamming Cyrus with loads of texts. It made sense to not respond to someone being sick, connecting the dots and revealing some of the missing answers to his many questions.

 

The door flew open again alarming the three, and like lemurs they turned with their eyes wide to the noisy door slamming shut. "Do what now?" TJ strolled over with an obviously fake plastered smile. It was as if he were used to doing it, standing next to Buffy away from Andi or Jonah. 

He wasn't happy with the both of them, yesterday still new in his mind. And he was _a hundred_ percent sure that's why Cyrus was ignoring everyone here today. 

 

" _Help Cyrus_." Buffy emphasized, staring directly at TJ and hoping to god he wouldn't say a word about yesterday.

 

"You can help him by leaving him alone." TJ rolled his eyes, as if it were simple enough and crossing his arms. Buffy glared at TJ briefly before sighing and agreeing with him. "It's true.. he needs space right now." She deflated. Cyrus even had to beg Buffy to leave since she was so concerned about him.

 

"Why?" Jonah asked with a confused expression, looking up from his phone to peer up at TJ. He wasn't letting him make the decisions for them. "Andi's right, we should go visit him."  


 

"Are you insane?" TJ blurted out, unintentionally. 

 

"Are you???" Jonah retorted back instantly, sitting up straight.

 

"Ok guys... really! What is happening right now??" Andi snapped, glancing between the two. Unbelievable! We're they really arguing? 

 

Jonah shrugged stretching his arms behind his head. "I'm just saying. Cyrus is there for us, we should be there for him too. Aren't you supposed to be his friend?" Jonah sneered.

 

"K', I'm out." TJ waved a hand at Buffy, storming out of the Spoon. If anyone was going to get to Cyrus first, it was going to be him. TJ was tired of Cyrus crying over that jerk _Jonah Beck_. At first, the kid seemed harmless. But when it came to Cyrus.. he was the biggest threat to the boy's sanity. Worst part was, Jonah didn't even know it!

 

TJ wanted to yell at Jonah it was HIS fault for Cyrus being this way, but he was better than that. He'd be the friend Cyrus actually needed. Jogging faster ahead to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Andi glared at Jonah. She has never seen this side of him before! If that time with Natalie was bad, this was the second to worse on the list. What was he trying to accomplish?? Was he trying to verbally fight TJ?

 

"Jonah, this isn't about you. You need to STOP." Andi scolded Jonah with a hard look.

 

Buffy's head in her hand, wishing she was gone with the wind right now. Jonah's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Andi perceive that out of his interaction with TJ? He was really worried about Cyrus!

 

Jonah winced, offended Andi even thought he was _that_ kind of a person. "You know what? I'm gonna go. Sorry I bother you so much--" He slid out of his seat, sailing through the standing customers, before exhaling one more time. "Later Buffy."

Once Jonah was gone, Andi snapped out of her shocked state and turned to Buffy, shouting. "Someone PLEASE tell me what's going on! Buffy??" Buffy just shook her head. What would her friends do without her? She placed a hand on Andi's shoulder and passed her the basket of baby taters. "This is out of our control, Andi. Some boys..will be boys"

 

"I don't get it" Andi said, popping a baby tater in her mouth and another one. "Me neither." Buffy admitted. It was an overused phrase, that lost meaning through time. But someone had to _act_ like they knew what was going in this place.

 

X

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cont.


End file.
